


Blue Flower

by Lunardances



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Dream Shenanigans, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, doll-related fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardances/pseuds/Lunardances
Summary: Souseiseki's not one for directly voicing her appreciation, but she still does so in the way she knows best for her latest master.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the canon from Rozen Maiden 0, a new official Rozen Maiden manga that started early 2016 (which Hana is from). Please don't read this unless you've already caught up on Rozen Maiden 0 because this will probably be weird otherwise.
> 
> Also I just really like Souseiseki and Hana's interactions. Definitely the reason for writing this.

Nothing but the busy noises of the streets could make it past the filter of the walls as the doll waited in still silence. The room had been freshly cleaned and for the doll, this meant nothing else to do until her master came home. By this time in her company of her current master she has memorized the approximate time for when the master returns. Despite there being no clocks within the room, her abilities as a Rozen Maiden mean she can still mentally keep track of the time. Despite the lack of anything to do, the doll was not bored. Rather, she was quite content with this predicament. A lack of duties to perform meant she has fulfilled her purpose for a time and she is, therefore, deeply satisfied.

There came a commotion at the door all of a sudden and the doll instantly came to her feet. The weary figure of her master, Hana, emerged sluggishly into the room. A drawn out sigh escaped from the human as she removed her hat. “How was work today, master?”, the doll asked.

Hana was momentarily out of it and did not respond until the inquiry slowly worked its way into her conscious. She suddenly turned her view towards the small doll who had asked, “Oh! Souseiseki! I- It was dreadful today!”.

“How so, master?”.

Hana gave another loud sigh, “This rich and famous foreign man is visiting the city and he was in the 12 Floors today”. She grabbed a small cup and filled it with water to wet her mouth, “People have been wanting to see him so work was packed with people looking every floor for him! It made the elevator so packed!”, she finished up as she downed the cup with great enthusiasm.

Souseiseki’s expression softened, “I’m sorry for you, master”.

Hana tensed, “Oh, don’t you _'I'm sorry'_ me when you’re practically a freeloader here!”, she exclaimed as she flopped to her sheets and closed her eyes. The offending doll remained quiet. Indeed, a silence remained between them as Hana momentarily rested.

Some moments later Hana was aware Souseiseki had come over beside her. She grimaced, eyes still closed, “You’re a rotten prince you know!”.

“Master, look”, Souseiseki merely asked and indeed Hana looked.

It was a bowl of plain rice. “I found a book on how to prepare it”, Souseiseki explained.

At that point Hana realized her hunger and she took the bowl from the doll’s hands. Now not paying any mind to the doll, she greedily began to consume the rice. Souseiseki took a seat beside her.

When she was finished with the bowl she set it aside and with renewed energy she inspected her room. Her eyes widened, “Oh, you swept the floor… and the dishes are washed…”.

Souseiseki gave a small “Uh huh” in acknowledgment.

“-and my clothes are- are all put away!”, she stammered as she tried to hide the blush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.

Souseiseki gave another sound in acknowledgement. Silence enveloped them again.

“Master?”. Hana did not respond.

Souseiseki took it upon herself to investigate her master’s silence. She got to her feet again and stood in front of her master. Hana meekly raised her head and refused eye contact.

“Master?”, inquired Souseiseki again. It was then she could see the dampness setting in on Hana’s eyes, “Master, are you crying?”. Hana continued to refuse Souseiseki of her eye contact.

“I- I might owe you an apology…”, Hana forced out, blush intensifying. A moment passed as she collected herself. She swallowed down the pressure building, “I haven’t… been treating you well”. Souseiseki said nothing as Hana sniffled. “Maybe you’re not quite the rotten prince I thought you were…”.

The doll stood composed, “I am… at your service, master”. Hana finally met her eyes with the mismatched pair of the doll as tears finally escaped her eyes.

“Oh…”, the human groaned, “Just tell me what you _really_ think of me, Souseiseki”.

Souseiseki remained quiet.

Hana’s features tensed, “All I do with you is tell you what to do. You must not think too well of me...”.

“Actually”, began Souseiseki, “I do not mind it, master”, her voice and expression oddly soft for the subject matter.

She groaned and hid her eyes again, “Oh, stop being so formal with me! You do nearly everything I say and refuse to call me by my real name! I only found you on the elevator, it’s not like I saved your life to warrant _this_ level of gratitude!”.

Souseiseki was quiet once again, Hana’s sudden outbursts briefly confusing her. “No, if anything it’s exactly like you said”, Souseiseki began, “When a Rozen Maiden is locked away in her case it’s as though deeply dreaming. I could dream forever, and often do dream for ages until my master wakes me up. You are the latest of my masters to wake me up but you are by no means the worst master I have had”.

A small smile crossed Hana’s face, “-and was the worst master you’ve ever had one who told you to make your own decisions?”, Hana mused.

Souseiseki’s face narrowed in thought, “I… cannot remember who the worst was. Admittedly, my memory has been lacking since arriving here, but I can assure you that you are not the worst master I have had”.

“So, am I second worst?”.

The small doll reached for one of her hands and held it, “Not at all”. Hana sniffled again and this time, gave a full smile. Souseiseki momentarily left Hana alone again to search for a rag. She arrived again with it in hand, “Could you lie down, master?”, she instructed.

Hana gave a small laugh, “Is it new that you make decisions on your own? Considering that you cleaned and cooked earlier…”.

Souseiseki gave a small bow, “I can think on my own. I thought you would enjoy your room cleaned and I spent all day cleaning. Your clothes and the rice was the hardest part due to my... lacking stature”. At this, Hana chuckled.

“For a doll, you did good with the height you have”, Hana said as she gently brushed her fingers against the hair framing Souseiseki’s face, “With the resolve you must have had, I suppose you’ve re-earned the right for me to call you _‘prince’_ again”. At this, it was Souseiseki’s turn to blush.

“Master... may I dry your eyes now?”, Souseiseki nearly forced out while trying to hold back the immense feeling of gratitude from being complimented and the shame for blushing so easily at it.

Hana took notice of her dolls sudden change of emotion and chuckled again, “Oh, look’s like I broke you! So, how easy is it _really_ to mess you up like that? Should I say you’ve been a good doll again?”.  
  
“Master…”, Souseiseki’s expression narrowed in frustration.

Suddenly, Hana broke out into intense laughter, “I-Is it rude of me to- to tell you to just keep blushing? Ahaha!”, she flopped back onto the sheets laughing and closed her eyes from the fresh tears developing in them.

Souseiseki’s blush deepened, naturally and not because Hana had told her to, as she took this opportunity to do what she had intended to do for the last few minutes and dry Hana’s eyes. However, Hana’s shaking form was making this difficult. The doll leaned over onto the human’s chest keeping an arm down as she tried with the other to get to Hana’s face with the rag. Just as it seemed Souseiseki was finally going to do it, her balance fell and she met contact with Hana’s chest. Hana immediately calmed down as she realized what had transpired inches above her. She looked down at the splayed doll across her torso as said doll picked herself up and with renewed purpose made another attempt at Hana’s face. Hana immediately closed her eyes as Souseiseki drew near and finally the doll could dry her master’s eyes.

“Well”, began Hana, “I suppose I should thank you again”. Souseiseki merely nodded in understanding as she drew back and laid herself beside Hana. The two laid side-by-side calming down, an easier task for the normally stoic doll. Finally, Hana gave a loud sigh, “Normally it’s just so quiet here when I come home…”. Souseiseki gave a small grunt in acknowledgment.

. . .

“Souseiseki?”. The doll looked over. Hana rolled onto her side to face Souseiseki. Neither human or doll spoke anything as Hana draped an arm around the doll. Drained, the human felt herself slowly give in to the comfort for her bed sheets and the company of Souseiseki. Before long she was asleep. Once Souseiseki was sure Hana had fallen asleep she wiggled out from Hana’s grasp to put away the bowl. Very quietly, she grabbed the object and put it up to be cleaned later.

Starting to feel drowsy much like her human companion, she crept back to Hana’s sleeping company. Before she settled back in, she observed her human master’s sleeping form as a small simile found its way onto her face. Hana’s expression was not one of grace what with her mouth hanging slightly open and her brows slightly creased, likely from the stress of that day. The doll found no humor from the peculiar expression, rather, she enjoyed the honesty of her master’s features. As she knew, her master always tried to keep a straight face outside and to see it be so expressive at home and in her sleep was a sincere side to her that few got to experience. It was at this point she vaguely remembered something her green-dressed twin had said about Souseiseki once, but the memory was too unclear for the contemplating and drowsy doll to recall in great detail. She gave another considerate look at the figure of her sleeping master and the bed sheets suddenly looked much more inviting as her drowsiness set in further.

Normally for a doll like her, she would sleep in her case. Tonight, however, she would try a night outside it. She laid back down next to Hana and wrapped her much smaller arms around one of the human’s, resting her head next to Hana’s hand. “Good night, master”, she tenderly whispered to the sleeping human beside her as she slipped off into the Dreamworld.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hana wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like on the first chapter, this takes place within the Rozen Maiden 0 canon so it's recommended that you read the manga. Speaking of which, a new group is working on translating the untranslated chapters and I'm excite.
> 
> Since that's out of the way, let me just bring up that I started this months back and got nearly halfway through before falling into a funk. I finished this up within the last day and now it's here. Wow sorry, this thing is nearly a year old.

It was just another day at work for Hana. Quickly pressing buttons, she hurriedly attended to her clients needs. As soon as a floor was reached people left and others came in.

“Floor 5 please!”, a finely dressed gentleman called out and Hana quickly pressed its corresponding button. A short travel later the floor was reached and people again left and joined the method of transportation.

A mother holding her small child shuffled towards Hana, “We need to be at Floor 3”. Another button press and an even shorter trip down they had reached the correct floor. Hana turned to face the dial pad as passengers exited and entered the elevator.

“Where to go?”, she asked nobody in particular.

It was then another voice spoke, “Outside your dream”. Hana turned to see the speaker. Instinctively she looked down at first for the voice but not finding the source she looked around

She exclaimed loudly as she finally found the source of the voice floating in the air beside her. “Souseiseki!”, she voiced her disbelief, “W-What are you doing ?”.

Souseiseki was as stoic as ever, “This is just a dream, master”.

_Oh_ , Hana thought, _there’s no way this would happen in real life, could it?. To think I’d have a dream about working with Souseiseki in it…_

“Well”, Hana began, “If this is a dream why are you in it? I didn’t talk to you very long today so it’s odd you’d show up like this”.

Souseiseki descended onto the railing and sat on it. “Dreams are Suiseiseki and I’s specialty. This is not a dream Souseiseki speaking to you right now”.

The human scoffed, “That sounds exactly like what a dream version of you would say”.

“You have impeccable observation, master. Is this why you have such ambition to be a detective?”, the same familiar voice called out, but this time from elsewhere. The real Souseiseki became noticed as she approached Hana from within the crowd. “The me in your dream is only partially right in that I do have the ability to enter the dreams of others”, she said as she straightened her clothing out.

Hana remained unfazed by this turn of events. “So you can snoop people’s dreams without permission?” she grimaced, “That seems violating”.

A remorseful look crossed Souseiseki’s face, “I… I hadn’t thought of it that way. I’ll leave now”, she timidly stated to the human as she made to move out of the elevator.

“No, no, wait a moment!”, Hana demanded, “I didn’t tell you to leave”. Souseiseki turned around and Hana caught the bewildered look on her face. She leaned back on the guide rails, “Look, I get it, this is just how you think and I’m going to need to accept that. So why not stop and ask me what I want like you always do”.

The confusion was still apparent, “However, master, I assumed correctly earlier that cleaning and cooking would make you happy when you came home today”.

“Yes-s”, Hana tensed, “I wasn’t around to be asked was I?”, Hana momentarily paused in thought, “Though, to be honest, I’m glad you assumed it anyway”.

“Well then...”, Souseiseki sheepishly began, “What would you like to do, master?”.

The human took a sharp inhale, “I just want to get out of this elevator!”, she wailed at the ceiling above.

The doll extended an arm towards the human, “Master, could you follow me?”. Hana gave a nod in understanding and followed the doll as she walked out of the elevator doors. They found themselves in a hallway with a single door right at the end. It was not very long and once they reached the door Souseiseki opened it with surprising ease.

On the other side of the door a vast emptiness greeted them. Hana gasped at the sight and then immediately gave out a cry in fear. Souseiseki turned to view the human, “It may look unpleasant for you but I can assure you, this place poses no current threat”.

“S-so this is also tied to your dream abilities?”, Hana choked out.

Souseiseki gave a nod, “Mmmhmm”.

“-And you expect us to- to do _what_ here?”.

The doll answered this by simply walking up into the air, very literally.

“Right, and I’m just supposed to do the same?”.

The now floating doll nodded, “Correct, master”.

Hana scoffed angrily refusing eye contact with the doll, “Then forget it, if there’s no solid ground then you can count me out!”. At this, Souseiseki gave a frown.

“Master, you said you would rather be out of that dream”, she unenthusiastically stated. Hana’s face creased in conflict and quickly she turned her head away from Souseiseki’s questioning stare.

Breaking the silence between them, Souseiseki said, “Master, would you like help?”. Hana still refused eye contact with the doll, however, she was clearly fuming.

“Y- Yes”, the human managed out.

The doll had a quick moment to process this and immediately took to action. She floated up to about face level with the human and offered a hand towards her. “It’s all in the mind but you are welcome to hold my hand”, Souseiseki gave a small smile.

The sudden proximity instinctively drew Hana’s full attention to what was infront of her, revealing a face already slightly red deepening in color once she met eyes with Souseiseki. Hana immediately squeaked out a small, “Ah!”.

Souseiseki held her warm gaze, “if you trust me, master, we can get outside your dream”.

“Yes Souseiseki, you say that as if I am not _already_ aware of this”. The human bit her lip in thought and then slowly clasped Souseiseki’s hand. “I know that this is a dream but I’m still… unnerved by the idea of doing this”.

The doll looked off into the distance, “Don’t be. Just hold my hand and follow my lead. Ready?”.

“Ready”.

“Ok, focus on following me, nothing else, we’ll be out of here faster than you know it”. Souseiseki took a few slow air-steps forward into the vast void and very quickly Hana found her grasp on Souseiseki growing talt, her feet trying to find purchase on the limited ground and then finally giving up once Souseiseki had moved beyond the reach of the solid ground. She wouldn’t know it, but by now they were already off the ground and making a slow ascension towards a door further up within the dream.

Once through the door Hana gave out a long strained breath. The doll looked on in concern and when the human took notice she explained, “I might not physically have needed that, but gosh, did I mentally need that”.

Looking around Hana took notice of the many other doors within the area. Souseiseki took a quick look around inspecting the doors closer. At a length, Hana spoke, “Hey Souseiseki, I’m gonna take a guess and say the door we came from was my dream, so these must be the dreams of other people”.

“Yes, master”, Souseiseki nodded in approval.

Hana gave it a moment’s thought, “I see. So how about we both snoop some dreams then?”, a mischievous grin developing across her features.

“Didn’t you disapprove of that earlier?”.

“All I voiced was an opinion, Souseiseki, and if you twin dolls do this often I’m getting in on it”, grin faded into thought as Hana mused. “Who first, who first…”.

Souseiseki pointed at one door in particular, “This one leads to Kiku’s dreams”.

Hana scoffed, “Oh how _terribly_ convenient we find my own sister’s dream so easily”.

The doll just shrugged, “It is next to yours, after all”.

“It is?”, Hana did a double take at the doors finding this fact correct. “Alright, we’ll see what sis dreams of then”.

“But first, master, let me state that we shouldn’t disrupt her dream. If Suiseiseki is there and does then I feel that we have permission to, but otherwise we’ll leave her dream untouched”, Souseiseki explained as they drew near the door.

Hana raised an eyebrow, “So why did you disrupt my dream then?”.

“You were clearly in distress”.

“Right…”.

They opened the door a crack and peered inside. “Hey Souseiseki”, Hana whispered, “I think this might be the young master’s mansion we’re looking at”. Neither of them could easily identify the area but Souseiseki silently nodded in agreement. An empty hallway greeted them as Souseiseki took a few cautious steps into it with Hana following.

They reached a bend in the hallway and at this point could hear voices. Both of them tensed in recognition and exchanged looks before pressing further. Souseiseki whispered,  “They’re in this room”, she motioned with a flick of a finger.

“Let’s just open the door a bit and peer inside”, Hana whispered in response. Souseiseki nodded. Hana took to the wall and slowly opened the door as quietly as she could. During this a broom down the bend of the hallway fell over, the noise silently startling the two in the hall. “What was that?”, Hana whispered.

“I’ll go inspect”, the doll replied and crept over to the source of the sound. It was peculiar, she couldn’t see how it could fallen over for no reason. So how? Could it have been a wind? Perhaps someone was-.

“Souseisekiiii~!”, almost hissing at her from behind, Hana called the doll over. Souseiseki left the distraction alone and crept back over to the door.

By this time Hana had the door cracked a bit and doll and human could peer in. Inside was a scene with Kiku and Suiseiseki. “Aww Sui you didn't need to clean my room again!”, exclaimed an overjoyed Kiku as she rushed to hug Suiseiseki.

“Well human, you’re always so busy with that young master and cleaning _his_ rooms you didn’t have time for yours so Suiseiseki thought to clean it for you, desu!”, Suiseiseki proudly declared to Kiku.

Kiku bawled, “Oh thank you, thank you Suiseiseki! You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever met!”, she exclaimed as she gripped Suiseiseki tighter.

Hana stiffened where she was, “Guess sis has similar troubles with her job. Being in the lap of luxury, but not at the same time”, she quietly mused. Souseiseki nodded.

“H-hold it! Kiku! You’re c-crushing Suiseiseki, desu!“, exclaimed the panicked green doll in Kiku’s arms. Souseiseki quietly chuckled from the hallway.

“O-oh, sorry Suiseiseki!”, Kiku relaxed her grip on the doll.

Suiseiseki smiled, “That’s better, desu. Let’s hug it out, ok, desu?”. Suiseiseki returned the hug.

“Those two really like hugs”, Souseiseki quietly mused to Hana.

“I’m just glad I’m not in Suiseiseki’s place. Sis’s hugs could kill”, Hana whispered back.

“Master, have you had enough of looking in Kiku’s dream?”.

Hana gave a moment’s thought and quietly closed the door. “Yes Souseiseki, I think I’m done now”.

* * *

 

A few hours later it was morning and Hana woke up. First thing she noticed was how rested she felt despite a few achy joints in places from yesterday. Overall, perhaps a bit better than usual.

At the next moment she noticed her surroundings. The clean room was all it took for the full extent of yesterday to come back all at once.

She took notice of the doll she was still holding onto. Souseiseki was still sleeping and the sight practically made Hana’s heart melt. She had seen her like this several times the day she found her, but that was different. That time Souseiseki was stuck in a sleep unwakeable. This time she could see her as she dreamed, a thing usually concealed by her case. Such a change of expression, the usually stoic doll sporting a content and relaxed expression.

Hana recoiled at the idea of getting up so soon. The thought of work and getting up from her futon without waking Souseiseki making her inwardly groan but just then, she remembered.

Today was her day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been over a decade since Peach-Pit introduced the Dreamworld stuff in the original Rozen Maiden and since then there hasn't been much about it. I had to keep thinking back to, in particular, that chapter where Suiseiseki looks around in some of the Sakurada household's dreams. Rozen Maiden 0 feels like it could explore those concepts again but it seems for now we're just getting N-Field trips.
> 
> Anyway, this will be updated very infrequently and likely won't last more than 5 chapters because that's about as far I've thought ahead.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Hana's old salty personality. I guess losing Souseiseki for a few days made her less of a binch. 
> 
> Also I'm kind of an idiot and forgot about Kiku's (now old?) "-desu" tic last chapter. But again, it seems like she dropped it? I think she's been using it less and less as the chapters have gone on and I don't have my raws on hand to check because at this point the translations also dropped it. Oh well, Suiseiseki says it enough anyway.
> 
> Kiku's employer shows up and he doesn't really have a name yet. We only know his family's name but until we get a first name I think he'll go untagged. Oh young master, when will we know your full name...
> 
> Another thing I'd like to point out is that I try to write thinking about how plausibly canon my events are so I would say this story takes place between chapters 7 or 8 up to about 10? I've never really been someone who likes to really get into an AU when I write (yes, even if HanaSou isnt explicitly canon I aim for something as close to it as I can get). It seems recent events in the raws might make this pairing easier to write but I'm not going to bet on it before I see decent translations.

“We’re nearly there, Souseiseki”, Hana spoke as the crowds thinned out. A nearly silent reply of acknowledgment escaped from the bag on her back.

Today was another planned meeting at the mansion with the young master and Kiku. As she approached she was greeted by the maids of the building, and upon confirming who she was, allowed entrance into the mansion. Kiku immediately sought them out. “Oh Hana you’re here! Come this way, the young master’s waiting there!”, she warmly greeted her sibling and quickly walked towards the same door she entered from looking back once she got there so she could confirm that Hana was following.

The two of them entered another room and was greeted with just the presence of the young master sitting on a sofa and Suiseiseki sitting by a window. “They’re here!”, Kiku announced to her small audience.

“Greetings Hana, how was the trip today?”, asked the young master.

Hana tensed, “Busy crowds as usual. Thankfully not any worse than it could be”.

“You must be tired from the walk, shall we get Souseiseki off you?”, Kiku suggested but then immediately took the action. She lifted the bag off Hana and untied it, freeing the doll from within. Unusually, Suiseiseki only took mild interest in this.

The young master cleared his throat. “I caught sight of Suigintou again yesterday but I was unable to talk to her”.

“Shame we don’t talk with her more often”, Kiku said as she sat down.

“Yes”, the young master agreed, “She has valuable knowledge on matters of the zeroth doll and Shinku”.

“And”, Kiku began, “I think we already exhausted all the leads we got from her already”.

By this time Hana had already taken a seat. “Yeah, what a damn shame too”.

Kiku tapped a finger in thought. “Hey Hana, Suiseiseki told me that Souseiseki had visited Suigintou too. Maybe Souseiseki has some leads?”.

Hana sighed, “Perhaps, we didn’t talk about it much”. She looked over at the bag, “Souseiseki?“. Not locating the doll, she looked around at the seating.

“Uh, Hana”, started the young master, “She’s right beside you”.

“Yeah”, added Kiku, “Did she fall asleep?”. Over by the window, Suiseiseki’s attention was grabbed by the peculiar news.

Hana gently prodded the sleeping doll at her side and tried to say as quietly as possible, “Souseiseki, I thought you got enough sleep last night?”.

Kiku was immediately concerned, “Did something happen last night, Hana?”.

Hana’s face was instantly tinted red, “N-no, nothing out of the ordinary!”.

“Oh that’s good, you had your sis concerned for a moment there!”, Kiku exclaimed with relief.

“Well, _Suiseiseki_ is still concerned, desu”, said the doll as she approached her twin’s unconscious form. Hana caught a brief look from Suiseiseki but as soon as it arrived it vanished and Suiseiseki was once again focused on the other doll. Suiseiseki rested her arms on the sofa. “Oh Souseiseki~ You need to wake up now, desu!”, her gaze was sharp but her best smile held.

The other doll slowly raised her head up, “Oh? I’m sorry everyone. Did I fall asleep?”.

“Yes, desu”, Suiseiseki began, “The group needs leads that you might know, but right now, Suiseiseki wants to know how Souseiseki slept last night. Can’t be a detective on low energy, desu!”.

A few moments passed as Souseiseki sat up, “I guess I just… didn’t get enough sleep last night”.

Suiseiseki shot Hana another look, “Oh, desu? Hana said Souseiseki had enough sleep. Is that… not true?”.

The human fumed, “Hey, I’m as confused as you are!”. Suiseiseki raised a brow.

“Guys please!”, Kiku interjected, “I don’t want to see you fight over this!”.

“Kiku, Kiku”, Suiseiseki calmed, “Suiseiseki won't fight over this ( _yet_ )”.

“H-hey, what was that you said? Suiseiseki?”. The doll instead refocused back on her twin and Hana.

“So, Souseiseki, did you do anything extra last night, desu?”, Suiseiseki asked.

“Well I… um”.

“Spill it or Suiseiseki will spill it for you, desu”.

Hana covered her mouth, “Oh, no”.

“What happened?”, asked a genuinely confused Kiku who had moved next to the young master during the exchange.

“Kiku”, began Souseiseki, “I entered your dream last night with Hana”.

“O-oh, you can do that?”, Kiku asked nervously placing her hands together with her full attention on the sitting doll.

Suiseiseki faced Kiku, “Yes, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are the _dream_ gardeners. It’s what we do, desu. However, Souseiseki shouldn’t be bringing guests into other people’s dreams, desu”.

“W-why not?”, Hana asked, tense.

“Why not, desu?”, Suiseiseki’s voice rose, “Why would you want to, desu?”.

“I didn’t mean any wrong! P-Please just tell me if something bad will happen!”.

Suiseiseki shrugged, “Beats me, desu. We’ve never allowed a human into some other human’s dream, well, as far as I can remember”. She directed her attention to the trouble doll in particular, “Souseiseki, snooping dreams isn’t a very respectable thing for a Rozen Maiden to do, desu”.

“Oh?”, mused Kiku, “But Suiseiseki, how would you know that they were in my dream?”.

The doll nearly fell over, “I- That’s…”.

“That’s right”, began the young master, “You wouldn’t know that unless you had seen them do it”.

“Y-yes, desu”, the doll’s mouth nearly going slack in her stock, “S-Suiseiseki did see them, desu”.

“So, you were snooping yourself”, Hana spoke.

Souseiseki nodded in agreement, “It explains the broom falling over like that”.

“Oh you guys…”, Suiseiseki faltered.

The young master had a little laugh at this. “It sounds like you all need to be more respectful of each others personal space, even if they are dreams!”.

“Y-Yes!”, agreed Kiku, “Let’s not do this again unless we _really_ need to do it”.

Hana closed her eyes and crossed her arms, “I’ll agree to that”.

“If master says so then so do I”.

Suiseiseki huffed, “Suiseiseki will also put this to rest, desu”.

“Oh, and Suiseiseki?”, began Kiku, “Could you also not look in my dreams too, please?”.

“Alright Kiku. Suiseiseki won’t look there anymore, desu. Although, Suiseiseki will take note of that last dream, desu”, Suiseiseki replied sounding rather mischievous.

“Huh? What's that supposed to mean?”, asked Kiku.

Souseiseki replied for Suiseiseki, “She just means that she’ll clean your room”.

Suiseiseki smiled, “Yes, Suiseiseki will do it, desu”.

Kiku brightened up, “Aw, thank you Sui!”. The doll was immediately entrapped in one of Kiku’s hugs.

* * *

 

The next half an hour was spent combing over other leads they could think of. Eventually, they agreed that they would try to ask Suigintou for more leads or wait until Rabbit-Head made another appearance. At a loss for more to discuss, they declared the meeting over.

“Hey Souseiseki”, Suiseiseki asked as they left the room. Souseiseki merely yawned in response. “So… did a lot last night, desu?”.

“I suppose you could say that”, the other doll at her side replied. They’d left the humans behind in the room and were making their way to a storage room.

“Oh?”, Suiseiseki raised an eyebrow, “What else happened, desu?”.

“Well, I thought it was a good idea to clean master’s room and make her food. That all was a bit difficult but master told me her work that day was bad. I suppose it paid off”, Souseiseki said as they reached the storage room.

The other doll went silent for a moment. “Wow, you did that on your own, desu? Your master didn’t even tell you to, desu?”.

“Master seemed disappointed when she would arrive home sometimes. She doesn’t have much time to clean so I just thought-”.

The doll was cut off when Suiseiseki gripped her in one of her signature hugs. She wailed, “Oh that’s great, desu! Souseiseki is learning to do things on her own, desu!”. Souseiseki was released from the hug and nearly fell for her feet protesting the sudden back-to-back combination of Suiseiseki’s crushing hug and the sweet release from it.

“T-Thank you”, Souseiseki replied, momentarily dazed. She sunk to the floor and sat and Suiseiseki took a seat next to her.

“Well”, Suiseiseki began, “You must have been exhausted from all that, desu. Suiseiseki thinks that sleep in the case must have been blissful, desu”.

Souseiseki was quiet.

“Souseiseki?”.

The doll switched over to looking at the door, avoiding the questioning gaze of her twin. “I didn’t sleep in my case last night”.

“What, desu! What happened? S-Souseiseki didn’t sleep on the street did you last night, desu?”.

Souseiseki smiled at her twin’s panicked exaggeration. “No, no, don’t worry. I just slept with the master is all”.

“Was there something wrong with Souseiseki’s case, desu?”.

The doll leaned back, “No, my case is fine”.

“So, Souseiseki just-”.

“I just did it”.

“Souseiseki, this is the one decision Suiseiseki does not like”, Suiseiseki was stern, “Souseiseki has her case and Suiseiseki does not. Souseiseki should be using her case”.

“Oh? You sleep with your master every night”.

“Sou…”, Suiseiseki started, “Kiku and Suiseiseki do that out of necessity, what you did was- was..”. Suiseiseki floundered for words. “Souseiseki, tell Suiseiseki what happened up to that point”.

Souseiseki took a long breath,  “Master came home upset over work-”.

“-Suiseiseki heard about this, desu”.

“Right. Then, master got angry at me”.

“Hmm”, Suiseiseki mused, “But that couldn’t have lasted long since she wasn’t angry at you in Kiku’s dream last night, desu”.

“You’re really good at analysing, Suiseiseki. Yes, master apologized after I gave her dinner. She approved my cleaning and then cried-”.

Suiseiseki interjected again, “Hana? _Crying?”._

Souseiseki nodded, “She said she was grateful for my company”.

“So Hana _does_ have a soft side after all, desu!”, exclaimed Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki smiled, “I was fortunate to see it. I just wish she could show it more often”.

Eyes widening, Suiseiseki momentarily gasped as a suspicion came over her, “A-And then? Souseiseki, what happened after that, desu?”.

Souseiseki turned more reserved than usual recalling the events, “She praised me and when I was reaching over her to wipe her tears I fell on her”.

“That can’t be _all_ there is to it, desu?”.

“You’re right”, replied Souseiseki, “We laid there for a few moments together and then she held me and went to sleep”.

“And Souseiseki just let it happen, desu? You didn’t want to get away, desu?”.

Souseiseki took a moment to think. “I wasn’t ordered to stay but I felt like I should”.

By this point Suiseiseki had her hands over her own mouth in shock. “A-Amazing, Suiseiseki had no idea, desu!”.

“What?”, The other doll deadpanned.

“N-Nevermind that, Souseiseki! Suiseiseki is just glad that you’re developing new relationships, desu!”. Souseiseki held only a questioning gaze. “Oh are you really so oblivious, desu? Look”, she pointed at herself, “Just tell Suiseiseki about things if you don't understand your feelings on them, desu”.

“Do you really think what happened was important? Perhaps I didn’t realize it at first but it was… nice?”, Souseiseki asked, confusion still visible.

Suiseiseki just smiled, “Suiseiseki’s point still stands. Just talk to Suiseiseki, desu”. A wave of understanding hit Souseiseki as she realized what her twin was doing.

“So that was just to get me to find out how I feel about what happened?”.

Suiseiseki sighed, “ _Yes_ , desu. Honestly, you’re just so thick-headed, desu”.

Souseiseki chuckled, “Sorry about that”.

Smiling, Suiseiseki replied, “Oh don't worry about it, desu. Come on, let’s get back to the humans. We never told them we left, desu”.

* * *

 

“So we’ll meet up again next week”, the young master was seen by the other door with Kiku and Hana.

“Unless something important comes up, we’ll see each other then”, Hana replied with a hand on the doorknob. In that moment she realized that something felt off and scoped the room. “Hey sis”, she caught Kiku’s attention, “Where did the dolls go off to?”.

Suiseiseki ran up to the group, “Here, desu! Here, desu!”. Souseiseki came in following.

“Suiseiseki! Did anyone see you two?”, Kiku anxiously asked the doll, now easily within reach of the group.

“No, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were careful, desu”.

“-And Souseiseki!”, Hana fumed, “Did I say you could go off like that?”.

The doll in question could only look down to avoid her master’s gaze. “N-No master”.

Suiseiseki marched over to Hana grabbing onto an arm and pulling her off away from the group. The doll motioned for the human to pull in closer. “And to think Suiseiseki had even an _ounce_ of respect for you, desu!”, the doll whispered as quietly as a furious doll could.

Hana was taken aback, “What?”.

“Suiseiseki thought you two were making progress but it seems Suiseiseki will have to intervene, desu. It’s clear now that Suiseiseki must help you so you can help Souseiseki, desu!”.

“What do you mean?”.

The doll pointed an accusing finger at the human, “was that really something to get angry over? Honestly, I thought you respected her more than that, desu!”.

A look of disgust graced Hana’s face, “No, I do! I just-”.

“Um, Suiseiseki? Sis? Is everything alright?”, Kiku quietly asked the duo from a distance.

“Kiku”, began Souseiseki, “I don’t think we have need to worry over them. I think we can trust them to resolve it”.

The human raised a hand to cover her mouth. “Oh! Yes, I guess I should have more faith in our own sisters”.

Suiseiseki smiled overhearing the exchange from where she was. “See, our sisters get it. Suiseiseki thinks you can too”. The doll let go of the human.

Hana awkwardly backed away in silence. The whole room was silent as Hana made for the door again.

Kiku drew Hana into a hug as she passed by. “So we’ll see you and Souseiseki next week then. Take care, Hana”.

“Y-Yes, sis”, Hana blankly stated, frozen. Kiku released her from her grip.

Hana retrieved the sack. “Souseiseki?”, she asked, “How do you want to be carried back today?”.

The mentioned doll stepped forth. “To be honest…”.

Suiseiseki came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, almost visibly startling her. “Go on, Souseiseki, desu”.

The doll had adopted a rather uncharacteristically pathetic look, “Master… Could you hold me? The bag is a little cramped…”. Hana immediately turned a little rosy at the idea.

Hana swallowed. “Y-yes. Just be still and act like a doll as usual”. She took the bag, folded it, and placed it in a pocket.

“Ok master”. Timidly, Hana picked up Souseiseki, carefully securing the doll in her arms.

Kiku opened the door for them, thanking them again for coming, and they were gone.

* * *

 

“Master?”, Souseiseki whispered once they had left the mansion. Hana stopped where she was making sure there was absolutely no one around to see or hear.

Whispering, Hana replied, “Yes?”.

“To be honest”, Souseiseki began, “I was hoping we could visit a garden”.

Hana tensed, “The closest is that young master’s and we’re not going back there”.

“I was not given an opportunity to see it while we were there”.

“Well you never asked did you?”.

“No, you’re right. I didn’t”.

“I’ll have to remember it next time we’re there. Can’t say I’ll enjoy going _there_ for it but if that’s what you want...”.

The doll smiled, “Thank you, master”, and this time Hana shared the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, thank you. I mainly write this for my personal entertainment but if other people like it then that's neat.
> 
> This chapter had a lot of dialogue in it and it was here I realized that I enjoy writing dialogue the most.


End file.
